


Forgotten

by PhantomWarrior99



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWarrior99/pseuds/PhantomWarrior99
Summary: Some things are better left forgotten.
Kudos: 2





	Forgotten

They've forgotten.

Their past. Their lives. Their very identities.

Commander Zavala tells them it doesn't matter who they were, but who they are now defines them.

It's a nice sentiment at the very least, but it doesn't quell the void in their chest. That aching sense that they're missing a key part of themselves. Cayde-6 used to tell them to keep notes about themselves for when they're inevitably reset, as such is the life of an Exo. They heeded that advice and it's paid off more than once. But he also told them not to dig into their before they were rezzed for the first time. It didn't define them, who they are now - as a Guardian - is all that matters.

But what frightens them the most is the reality that they're no longer human or Awoken or whatever it was they were before they became an Exo. What was it like before? How did they live? What are they _missing_?

It's infuriating. A fragment just beyond their feach and they hate it. They need to feel whole. They need to _know_.

They pour over historical texts while their Ghost hovers with concern. They won't become like Banshee-44 - they _can't._ They'd rather die than forget everyone they've ever loved. They can't forget Cayde - what they did to avenge him.

But one dead end leads to another. They come up empty time and time again. Obsession turns to exhaustion and they finally give in after months of searching. There are no answers for them to find. They are who they are now and all they can do is hope for the best and record what they can so they never have to start from scratch.

They're a Guardian. They'll always remember that.

\-------------------


End file.
